מתנות- אהורון
' ' Inspiration (Ahroun Rank 1) ' ' Other werewolves look to the Ahroun for leadership in combat. The Gift of Inspiration is one reason. The Garou with this Gift lends new resolve and righteous anger to his bretheren. This Gift is taught by a Lion or Wolf spirit. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: חברי הלהקה של הדמות מקבלים +2 לכל בדיקות כוח הרצון. מתנה זאת לא עובדת על הדמות עצמה. רוח מלמדת: אריה או זאב ' ' Razor Claws (Ahroun Rank 1) ' ' The Garou may hone his claws to razor sharpness. This Gift is taught by a Cat or Wolf spirit. System: The Garou spends one Rage point and takes a turn to scratch his talons over a hard surface, such as a stone. Claw attacks then do an additional level of damage for the remainder of the scene. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: הטפרים של הדמות נעשים חדים כתער וגורמים עוד נקודת נזק. רוח מלמדת: חתול או זאב ' ' Rouse to Anger (Ahroun Rank 1) ' ' This Gift enables the Garou to say or do something that causes her target to refresh her inner Rage. This might involve shaming an individual, slapping her in the face or telling her something to arouse her anger. The Garou can also summon within herself a memory or an emotion that assists her in replenishing her own capacity for righteous anger. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לעורר את הזעם בעצמה ובדמויות אחרות. עד שלושה גארו מקבלים נקודת זעם אחת. רוח מלמדת: פר ' ' Steadfast (Ahroun Rank 1) ' ' No matter the task, the Ahroun does not tire. This Gift allows the Garou to work, run, or fight far beyond her normal limits. A Horse-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: הדמות לא מושפעת מעייפות או תשישות למשך סצינה אחת רוח מלמדת: סוס ' ' The Falling Touch (Ahroun, Stargazer Rank 1) ' ' This Gift allows the Garou to send her foe sprawling with just a touch. The Gift is taught by any aerial spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + קרב מגע כנגד: הגנה פיזית עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מפילה את הקורבן לרצפה במגע אחד קליל. רוח מלמדת: אוויר ' ' Foetracker (Ahroun, Red Talon Rank 2) ' ' By using this Gift, the Garou can follow her quarry without risking losing the trail. The scent of the target becomes so powerful to the Garou that she can follow it even under conditions that might otherwise abscure the trail. Even if the victim crosses water, lays down a false trail or attempts to mask his scent with some other odour, the Garou unerringly follows her prey. However, the Gift's effects become fainter with time and distance. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + דחף חייתי (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר לעקוב אחרי יריב שריחו מוסווה. מתת זאת עובדת למשך שעה שלמה. מתנה זאת מאפשרת להריח דברים בלתי נראים אבל תחת המגבלות הרגילות של חוש הריח. הזמן שלוקח לריח להתפשט הופך אותו ללא מספיק טוב בשביל שימושים קרביים כמו כיוון התקפות. שילוב של מתנה זאת ומתנת Scent of Sight יאפשר להריח דברים בלתי נראים מספיק בשביל לתקוף על פי הריח. המתנה עובדת רק עם חוש הריח ולא מושפעת מחושים מחודדים שאינם חוש הריח. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Gift of the Salamander (Ahroun Rank 2) ' ' The Ahroun with this Gift can become virtually impervious to flame. She can walk through a blazing building, hold her hand in a torch flame or even plunge her arm into a cauldron of boiling oil without ill effect. This Gift is taught by a fire elemental, most often a Salamander. System: The player spends one Rage to activate the Gift; the effects last for one scene. While under the Gift's protection, the Ahroun receives four bonus levels for the purposes of soaking any form of heat or fire damage, whether supernatural or not. She also becomes immune to the effects of smoke inhalation, althouh she still needs oxygen to survive. זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: הדמות מקבלת 5+ לספיגת נזק מאש וחום, כולל אש קסומה. רוח מלמדת: יסודן אש ' ' Sense of the Prey (Ragabash, Philodox, Ahroun Rank 2) ' ' The character, if he knows anything about his prey, can track it down as rapidly as he can travel. This unerring sense of direction operates anywhere, and is used to track spirits through the Umbra as well as to find beings on Earth. This Gift is taught by a Wolf- or Dog-spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יודעת באיזה כיוון הטרף שלה נמצא. המתנה איננה מספרת לדמות מה המרחק למטרה ויש לעקוב אחרי התחושה עד שמגיעים לבסוף למטרה. דירוג המתנה יורד ככול שהמרחק גדול יותר, כולל מרחקים קונספטואליים באומברה. רק פילודוקסים ממש טובים מסוגלים לדעת את הכיוון למטרה שנמצאת בארצות רחוקות או במעמקי האומברה. המתנה לא מצויידת במנוע חיפוש, יש לדעת במדויק את מי מחפשים או שהיא לא תעבוד. לחפש את 'האיש במסכה שראיתי לפני רגע' יפסיק לעבוד ברגע שהאיש יוריד את המסכה. לחפש 'אחמד' לא יתן שום תוצאות, לעומת זאת לחפש את 'אחמד, זה שאני מכיר כי דיברנו לפני שבוע פנים אל פנים' יוביל לאדם המבוקש. רוח מלמדת: זאב או כלב ' ' Sense Silver (Ahroun Rank 2) ' ' Ahroun are the Garou least concerned by humans, but even the greatest can be brought low by silver weapons. Thus, the Ahroun have learned to sense when they need to be more cautious. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + דחף חייתי (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יכולה לחוש בדייקנות כסף טהור ברדיוס 100 מטר. רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Spirit of the Fray (Ahroun Rank 2) ' ' This gift allows the Ahroun to attack with lightening speed, striking before any foe. This Gift is taught by a Cat spirit. System: Once this gift is learned the effects are permanent. זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: מיוחד. השפעה: דירוג היוזמה של הדמות עולה באופן קבוע בחמש. ניתן להגדיל אותו בעוד חמש נקודות ע"י שימוש בנקודת זעם רוח מלמדת: חתול ' ' Strength of the Pack (Ahroun Rank 2) ' ' The Ahroun, the heart of the pack's strength, can share any or all of her physical might with her pack members. Just as if she handed her packmate a loaded gun, the Ahroun grants her more power to do the work of the pack. A Bear-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a Rage point to make the Gift active. She may then temporarily reduce her strength by any amount, to a minimum of 1, and lend that strength to her packmates with just a touch. The Garou decides how much strength goes to each pack member chosen. The effects last for one scene. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: הדמות יכולה להעביר חלק מדירוג הכוח שלה לחברי הלהקה שלה. רוח מלמדת: דוב ' ' True Fear (Ahroun Rank 2) ' ' The Ahroun can display the true extent of her power, scaring one chosen foe into quiescence for a number of turns. This Gift is taught by a spirit associated with fear. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כוח + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: יריב אחד מקבל פחד נוראי מהדמות. הקורבן ינסה לשמור מרחק של לפחות 6-10 מטרים מהדמות לשארית הסצנה וימנע מלתקוף אותה. הקורבן ישמור מרחק גם מדברים אחרים שנמצאים בתוך הרדיוס הזה אבל עשוי לתקוף אותם מרחוק כרגיל. המתנה תפסיק לעבוד אם הדמות תתגלה כפגיעה, למשל אם היא יורדת ל 3 רמות בריאות וזה ניכר בה או שנראה שהיא חסרת יכולת בקרב (לשיקול מנחה). המתנה תפסיק לעבוד אם הדמות לא מאפשרת לקורבן לשמור ממנה מרחק (דוחקת אותו לפינה למשל) או תוקפת אותו. רוח מלמדת: פחד ' ' Heart of Fury (Ahroun Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can steel himself against anger, suppressing his rage and containing a mental dam against the explosive frenzies of his race. This anger will eventually catch up with him, so he must vent it before it breaks free in frenzy. This Gift is taught by a Lion or Wolf spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות דוחה את התקף הזעם שלה לסיום הסצינה. רוח מלמדת: אריה או זאב ' ' Shake the Earth (Ahroun Rank 3) ' ' The force of the Ahroun's Rage splits the ground before him and knocks his foes off their feet. Even a minor tremor can cause great damage to houses, mineshafts and people. An Earth elemental teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כוח כנגד: הגנה פיזית עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: בקיע נפתח בקרקע אשר מול ותחת רגליו של הדמות. כל מי שנמצא באזור הבקיע ולא קופץ הצידה (עובר את הבדיקה) נופל פנימה. תחתית הבקיע איננה ישרה ושוררים בה תנאים מגבילים (3- לפעולות למעט מי שלקח את הטכניקה לחימה בתנאים מגבילים). לצאת מהבור לוקח זמן, שלוש פעולות למי שאין לו אתלטיקה, שתי פעולות למי שיש לו 1 עד 3 באתלטיקה ופעולה אחת למי שיש 4 או 5 באתלטיקה. גודל הבקיע תלוי בסוג הקרקע עליה עומדת הדמות. אדמה רגילה או מדרכות עירוניות יפתחו לבקיע באורך 15 מטר, רוחב 3 מטר ועומק 4 מטר. אדמה סלעית או בטון רגיל (כמו הרצפות של קומות בבניינים רבי קומות יפתחו לבקיע באורך 6X3X3 מטר. על מנת לפתוח סדק ביציקת מתכת עבה כמו דופן כספת צריך דירוג כוח של 10 ומעלה, לפי שיקול מנחה. הרעידה והנפילה גורמות רק 3 נקודות נזק פשוט ליצורים חיים אבל יכולה להיות הרסנית למבנים ועשויה לתקוע רכבים. בעזרת הפעלות חוזרות אפשר למוטט בעזרת מתנה זאת בניינים רבי קומות אך זה מצריך זמן ומיקום ספציפי. רוח מלמדת: יסודן אדמה ' ' Silver Claws (Ahroun Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can turn her claws into silver, making her a terror against other Garou on the battle field. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: טפריה של הדמות הופכים לכסף טהור. הכאב גורם לדמות לקבל נקודת זעם כל תור. הטפרים גורמים לנזק כסף (+1 ולא ניתן לספוג את הנזק). ' ' רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Warrior's Spirit (Ahroun Rank 3) ' ' An Aharoun is the consummate warrior, his dominance in the field of battle is only made more apprearnt with this gift. The Aharoun's fury allowes him to attack more often than before. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: הדמות מקבלת עוד פעולה קרבית אחת בתור. ניתן להשתמש בפעולה זאת רק עבור תקיפה, הגנה או הפעלת מתנות המשפרות את אחת משתי האפשרויות הקודמות. ניתן להפעיל מתת זו רק פעם אחת בתור קרב. רוח מלמדת: מלחמה ' ' Challenge of Single Combat (Ahroun Rank 4) ' ' By issuing a direct challenge to an enemy, the Garou can force her opponent to fight one-on-one according to the tacity rules of fair play. The opponent can launch no surprise attacks, employ dirty tricks or accept extra help from comrades or pack mates. However, the Garou using this Gift accepts the same restrictions - neither combatant can break off from the fight until one participant either concedes victory to the other or dies. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + טקסים כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: הקורבן מוכרח להילחם כנגד הדמות בקרב הוגן של אחד על אחד. אף אחד מהצדדים לא יכול לבקש עזרה או להשתמש בתרגילים לא הגונים (לפי שיקול מנחה). עזיבת שדה הקרב בבריחה פירושה כניעה. הדו קרב הוא עד מוות או כניעה, כאשר הנכנע לא יכול לתקוף את המנצח עד שהמנחה יאשר שפגה השפעת המתנה, לצורכי זה בריחת משדה הקרב נחשבת כניעה יצורים וישויות אחרים שנמצאים באזור ולא עברו את דירוג המתנה גם יושפעו ולא יתערבו בדו קרב. במידה ומישהו כן מתערב ומטה את תוצאות הדו קרב (לשיקול מנחה) השפעות המתנה נשברות לגבי כולם. רוח מלמדת: רוח של לוחם גדול ' ' Clenched Jaw (Ahroun Rank 4) ' ' The werewolf with this gift can bite down with such power that her grip won't loosen until she chooses to do so; even in death, her jaws bite down. A wolf or hyna spirit teaches this gift. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: כוח + דחף חייתי\קרב מגע כנגד: כוח + קרב מגע עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: אחרי שהדמות פוגעת עם התקפת נשיכה היא יכולה לנעול את הלסת שלה. בכל סיבוב שעובר בו הנעילה מחזיקה הדמות מבצעת התקפת נשיכה נוספת עם +5 לפגיעה. הקורבן יכול להשתמש בפעולה שלו בסיבוב ולנסות להשתחרר יש לעבור בדיקה נוספת על מנת להשתחרר מהנעילה הזאת. הקורבן אשר משתחרר בכוח מהלסת הנעולה גורם לעצמו שתי נקודות נזק מיוחד שלא ניתן לספוג. רוח מלמדת: זאב, צבוע או כלב ' ' Stoking Fury's Furnace (Ahroun Rank 4) ' ' No auspice is as closely tied to their Rage as the Ahroun, who is master of directing his fury. This Gift, taught by a wolverine spirit, allows him to channel his Rage even more effectively.. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מלבה את הזעם בתוך עצמה ומסתערת לתוך קרב. בכל תור היא מקבלת נקודת זעם אחת לפחות ובכל תור היא מסוגלת להוציא עוד נקודת זעם מעבר למקסימום הרשום עבורה. למרות כל הזעם הזה הדמות לא יכולה להיכנס להתקף פרנזי לא רצוני בשל כאב. רוח מלמדת: גרגרן ' ' Heart of the Ice Warrior (Ahroun Rank 5) ' ' Usually used only in the most dire circumstance, this Gift renders the Garou impervious to damage long enough to deliver a final blow to her opponent. The exertion causes the Garou to collapse, mortally wounded. Unless healed immediately, the Garou dies, having given her all in battle. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: למשך תור אחד הדמות חסינה לכל נזק ולא ניתן להדוף אותה לאחור. יש לה +5 להתקפה ולנזק. בתור הבא הדמות נופלת מעולפת ובתור שלאחר מכן מתה אלא אם נעשה מאמץ על טבעי לרפא אותה. רוח מלמדת: בז ' ' Kiss of Helios (Ahroun Rank 5) ' ' The Garou becomes immune to the damaging effects of natural fire, though artificial forms can still harm him. Additionally, the Garou is able to ignite his body and keep them burning for extended periods. Most commonly the Garou will light his mane during rituals, but he can also light claws, fangs, arms or whatever. These flames are approximately as intense as those of a torch. This Gift is taught by Helios. System: זמן: אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות חסינה לחום ואש טבעיים ומקבלת 10+ לספיגת נזק חום מכל סוג אחר (נפלאם, שריפת נפט, קרני חום מאדימאיות). הדמות יכולה להדליק את עצמה ולבעור כולה מבלי להיכלות. מלבד המראה המרהיב של קרינוס עשוי להבות זה גם יכול להוסיף רמה של נזק אש להתקפות הדמות. האגדות מספרות על לוחמים זקנים שקשרו לעצמם רוחות אש ורצו דרך שדה הקרב כאשר הם בוערים באש תופת מבלי להיפגע. רוח מלמדת: הליוס ' ' Strength of Will (Ahroun, Silver Fang Rank 5) ' ' Garou would follow an elder with Strength of Will to the gates of Hell itself if that were what it took. Werewolves with this Gift inspire their comrades with their own force of will. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Wolf. System: זמן: טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: דירוג כוח הרצון הקבוע של בעלי בריתה של הדמות אשר לקחו חלק בטקס עולה בשלוש נקודות למשך סצנה שלמה. ניתן להשתמש בכוח הרצון הנוסף הזה כרגיל. כולל הוצאה של נקודות זמניות רוח מלמדת: אווטאר של זאב ' ' Ultimate Edge (Ahroun Rank 5) ' ' The greatest advantage of the Aharoun is his feroucious speed. With the ability to move faster and do more in a short time, a single warrior of Gaia can bring down many enemies. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נקודת זעם השפעה: הדמות מקבלת פעולה נוספת בתור לעשות בה כרצונה. ניתן להפעיל מתת זו רק פעם אחת בתור קרב. רוח מלמדת: נמר